La esperanza y la luz del gran bosque Viridian
by charly amethyst rios
Summary: "Cuando la esperanza y la luz encuentren a los hijos del gran bosque tendrán que Unir fuerzas para derrotar un mal común que amenaza a ambos mundos"
1. La historia de dos mundos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, los de pokemon son de Satoshi Tajiri, los personajes de digimon no estoy muy seguro**  
**Advertencias: Insinuaciones al Viridianshipping, al Takari y talvez, solo tal vez un poco de OoC **  
**Nota: este fic pertenece a el topic " Re-Re-mix" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak(link en mi perfil)**

* * *

**POV YELLOW**

-Chuchu, ¿que paso? ¿Donde estamos?-le pregunte a mi fiel compañera- lo último que recuerdo es esa extraña luz que nos succiono en el bosque

Chuchu solo negaba con la cabeza pues no sabia donde estábamos, pero de repente se escondió al ver una persona con una túnica extraña

-¿Q-quién eres?-pregunte tartamudeando

-No tienes por qué temer, me llamo Genai, estas en el digimundo. ¿Tú te llamas Yellow cierto?-dijo el joven de la túnica, mas como afirmación que de pregunta, aun así asentí- perfecto, ahora acompáñame a mi casa, hay alguien que tú conoces, que nos está esperando me parece que dijo que se llamaba Silver

Lo seguí hasta que llegamos a un rió, que de repente se dividió en dos partes dejando ver unas escaleras por las cual subía el joven pelirrojo que me estaba esperando

-Yellow-sempai, por fin llegas, cuando vi que esa luz te succionaba en el bosque te seguí y luego aparecí enfrente de este rió

-Oh, que tierno eres por preocuparte, Silver-kun, pero ¿tu estas bien, no te hiciste daño?- le pregunte, a lo cual se sonrojo de manera extraña

-N-n-no sempai, estoy bien

\- Que alegría, ¿pero por qué aparecimos aquí?

-tal vez yo pueda darles una idea, pero primero entremos a la casa-dijo Genai bajando las escaleras. Lo seguimos y se cerró el rio

* * *

**Mientras tanto en un mundo diferente, para ser más exactos en la región de kanto, dos niños estaban volando sobre un Pegaso dorado y una esfinge blanca**

**POV KARI**

Estábamos, Tk y yo, sobrevolando este extraño bosque en el que habíamos aparecido. No reconocíamos nada y no encontrábamos ni nos podíamos comunicar con mi hermano o los demás, definitivamente ya no estábamos en el digimundo

-Kari, donde crees que estemos- pregunto Nefertimon

-No lo sé, Nefertimon. Tk por fin regresas ¿Encontraste algo o a alguien?

-No vi a nadie, pero encontré una pequeña cabaña en la cual podemos descansar, Pegasusmon y Nefertimon necesitan descansar

-Tienes razón-le apoye-vallamos para la cabaña antes de que pierdan su evolución

-Demasiado tarde, lo siento Tk- dijo Pegasusmon empezando a brillar y regresando a su etapa anterior, Patamon. Por suerte atrapamos a Tk y a patamon antes que cayeran al suelo

-Lo siento Tk, no creía que pudiera pasar esto- dijo patamon

-No te preocupes patamon, lo bueno que kari estaba cerca, si no, nos hubiéramos estrellado en el suelo

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña, tocamos la puerta para ver si alguien habitaba en ella, pero nadie contesto

-Crees que sea buena idea entrar Tk?

-no lo creo pero de todos modos hay que entrar –dijo Tk- se acerca una tormenta

Entramos a la cabaña y notamos que alguien vivía aquí, pero era muy tarde para irnos ya que una chava de cabello azul salió de una habitación diciendo

-¿Gold, eres tú?

\- No somos Gold- conteste rápidamente- disculpa si entramos sin permiso, estuvimos tocando y nadie nos habría, además estaba a punto de llover

-Ah, no se preocupen-dijo la chica que no parecía enojada-mi nombre es cristal, pero díganme crys, y ¿ustedes quiénes son?- y después agrego viendo a gatomon y a patamon- woow nunca había visto a ningún pokemon así

-No son, Pokemon, son digimon-contesto Tk- sus nombres son gatomon y patamon-dijo señalando respectivamente- y mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, pero dime Tk

-mucho gusto en conocerte Cristal- dijeron patamon y gatomon al unísono

-Bueno, mi nombre es Hikari Yagami, pero todos me dicen Kari- hable por que crys, no podía ni hablar

Mientras Tk buscaba comida en la cocina, crys y yo nos pusimos a platicar. Ella me explico que eran los pokemon y yo le dije acerca del digimundo

\- entonces piensas que venimos e un universo alterno, y que aparecimos aquí para ayudar a cumplir alguna misión importante- dije a crys después de que me diera una teoría interesante acerca de por qué estábamos en kanto

-Sí, eso suena lógico y explicaría el porqué Yellow y Silver no están en ninguna parte conocida del mundo

\- hola crys, ya llegue no los encontré en Monte moon- dijo entrando por la puerta un muchacho empapado- hola guapa, me llamo gold y ¿tu como te llamas, hermosura?- dijo percatando mi presencia.

\- Me llamo Hikari, pero me dicen Kari- dije conteniendo la risa me recordaba mucho a daivis

-Y Kari, ¿tienes novio o quieres ser mi luz?

En ese momento ya no pude contener una carcajada

\- Lo siento, no debí reírme- me disculpe

-Yo también me hubiera reído, se parece a daivis-dijo Tk regresando con la comida seguido de patamon y gatomon-Hola gold, soy Takeru, dime Tk, y ellos son patamon y gatomon- dijo señalando a cada no

-Mucho gusto en conocerte gold-dijeron al unísono los digimon sentándose a comer

-hola, woow, nunca había visto a ningún pokemon que hablara

-No son pokemon, son digimon- dijo crys

-Ah que bien, ¿y kari no quieres ir al cine conmigo?- me pregunto ignorando a crys, asi que hice lo mismo

-Oye Tk ¿crees que podremos contactarnos con Tai o los demás?

\- Suena difícil, pero no imposible- dijo Tk mientras gold seguia anonadado de que lo habia ignorado- tal vez si encontramos una computadora

-En el laboratorio del profesor Oak hay una gran computadora- dijo crys- podríamos utilizarla

-Buena crys- dijo Gold al fin reaccionado

Cuando termino de llover salimos de la cabaña para dirigirmos al laboratorio

\- Crys, ¿trajiste a Tupeon o arcapeon?-le pregunto gold a crys- Yo solo traje a utaro y ataro

-No solo traje a Chanpeon y parapeon, temderemos que ir caminando

-Tk, Kari hemos recuperado las fuerza ahora podemos evolucionar-dijo patamon

-Lista kari- dijo Tk y asenti

-Digievoluciona- gritamos al unisono y Gold y crys se nos quedaron mirando

-Patamon armor digimon a … Pegasusmon de la esperanza naciete

-Gatomon armor digimon a… Nefertimon el rayo de luz

\- Bien, ahora vamonos-dijo Tk- que crys te indique el camino, ven Gold sube a pegasusmon¿Gold, crys estan bien?

Al parecer se sorprendieron al ver la evolucion de Gatomon y Patamon

* * *

**POV SILVER**

-Bueno, ahora que ya les he explicado todo sobre los niños elegidos, tal vez eso nos pueda ayudar a pensar por que vinieron a parar a este universo-dijo Genai muy poco convencido

-Silver sigo sin tener idea de porque aparecimos en el digimundo- le me dijo Yellow- pero es muy interesante como 8 niños pudieron derrotar a tantos villanos con esos poderes

-Es cierto Yellow, aunque nosotros también nos hemos enfrentado con villanos muy fuertes

-Si es cierto, se me había olvidado- dijo sonrojándose-bueno pero siquiera hay que intentar comunicarnos con los demás dex holders

-Pero como podremos, mi pokegear no funciona desde que llegamos, y el pokenav que te regalo Ruby-san ni siquiera prende- dije intentando sonar razonable

En ese momento llego un joven de cabello castaño, que parecía que recién se acababa de despertar

-Genai, no los hemos encontrado- dijo el joven

-no te preocupes tai de seguro estarán bien- dijo una chica pelirroja que lo venía siguiendo

\- Genai ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto un joven rubio que los venía siguiendo- y ¿Qué digimon son esos que traen?

\- Hola chicos, que bueno que regresan, ellos son Yellow y Silver-dijo Genai- y esos no son digimon son pokemon, será mejor que se lo explique ustedes. ¿Me podrías hacer ese favor Yellow?

-Claro Genai-dijo yellow y empezó a explicar cuando el grupo de 10 muchachos que llegaron, todos eran de diferentes edades como nos decía Genai

\- entonces solo aparecieron de la nada- dijo una muchacha con el pelo color violeta

-Si

-bueno será mejor que nos presentemos bien para que haya más confianza- dijo la primera chica pelirroja que vimos- Hola me llamo Sora Takenouchi, ella es mi compañera Biyomon,-dijo señalando a un ave rosa grande que nos respondió con un "mucho gusto en conocerlos"- nosotras representamos al emblema del amor. Ahora tu sigue tai

-Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami, pero pueden decirme Tai, el es mi compañero Agumon,- dijo señalando a un dinosaurio amarillo que solo dijo "hola como están?"- y representamos al emblema del valor

-Yo sigo mi nombre es Yamatto Ishida, pero pueden llamarme Matt, el es mi compañero Gabumon y representamos al emblema de la amistad

-Mi nombre es Koushiro Izzumi, pero pueden decirme Izzy, el es mi compañero tentomon-dijo señalando a un insecto gigante que saludo con un "mucho gusto en conocerlos"- representamos a el emblema del conocimiento

-Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa y ella es mi compañera Palmon- señalo a una flor gigante que se movía y nos dijo "Hi"-representamos al emblema de la pureza

Y así se fuero presentando uno a uno hasta que llego el turno del más pequeño del grupo

-Hola mi nombre es Cody Hida y el es mi compañero armadillomon, nosotros representamos a los digieggs de el conocimiento y la sinceridad

Cuando terminaron de presentarse, sora ,mimi y yolei se llevaron a yellow para ver más de cerca los pokemon de su equipo

-Woow, son tan lindos-dije Yolei acariciando a chucho

-Lástima que no hablan-dijo mimi acariciando a Omny

-Pero Yellow puede leer sus pensamientos-dije tratando de sacar la conversación, ya que estaban dejándonos de lado

-¡¿en serio?!-gritaron mimi, yolei y sora

-si es cierto-dijo Yellow-se llama _Viridian mint_, naci con este don y significa que soy la guardiana del bosque verde en kanto

-¿Y no es mucho para ti solita?-Pregunto Yolei

-Si, pero no soy la única hija del bosque, esta también Lance, el doma dragones, y Silver

-¿y tú también puedes leer sus pensamientos, Silver?-pregunto Yolei

\- No-conteste y me aleje

-¿Qué te pasa Daivis?- le pregunto Cody a Daivis

-Estoy preocupado por Kary

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Izzy está buscando una forma para contactarla , además no está sola, ella está con tk-le dijo Cody para calmarlo

-¿Y eso que tiene de bueno?- dijo dejando en descubierto sus celos

Y no lo culpo, si me hubiera pasado lo mismo reaccionaria asi, que bueno que si estoy con ella

-Yellow, Silver vengan, he encontrado la forma de cómo comunicarnos con su universo- grito Izzy desde la otra habitación

* * *

**EN KANTO**

**POV KARI**

-Woow esto es muy impresionante-dijo el profesor Oak, un señor ya grande , que según cristal era el mejor investigador pokemon- interesante nunca había visto algo así y ¿Cómo dices que se llaman crys?

\- mi nombre es nefertimon y somos digimon

-Woow hablan

\- si profesor, ahora ¿nos podría hacer el favor de prestarnos una computadora?- dije algo desesperada pues el profesor había estado un buen rato viendo a nefertimon

-Oh claro, kari- dijo el profesor- pero en realidad creen que puedan contactar a sus amigos

-no creemos, pero si conozco bien a Izzy de seguro el podrá contactarnos en cuanto nos conectemos a la red- dijo tk

Cuando entramos al laboratorio, vimos que había otras 6 personas más, aparte de Gold y Cristal

-Kari, Tk, ellos son los dex holders- los presento el profesor- ellos han estado muy preocupados porque Yellow y Silver llevan desaparecidos un poco más de una semana

-Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlos, yo soy red- nos saludo el muchacho mas alto de pelo azabache- llevamos mucho tiempo buscando a Yellow y a Silver

-No te preocupes Red- dijo el joven de cabello castaño que vestia de verde- por cierto mi nombre es Green

-Hola yo soy Blue- dijo una muchacha alta de cabello castaño y cubierto por un sombrero blanco-Red se como te sientes y no te preocupes ellos estarán bien

-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es ruby- se presento un muchacho algo afeminado con un extraño gorro- ella es sapphire- dijo señalando a la chica de al lado que al parecer le gustaba la vida al aire libre ya que llevaba un traje de hojas- sapphire, te dije que te pusieras la ropa que te diseñe- regaño a la chica y empezaron una extraña pero silenciosa discusión

-Ya cásense- dijo un muchacho pequeño con pelo rubio que llevaba una gema extraña en la frente- Hola mi nombre es Emerald

-Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami, pero pueden decirme Kari- me presente- Y ella es gatomon, mi compañera- dije señalando a mi fiel compañera que había regresado a su forma

-Kari estoy agotada – dijo gatomon- y creo que tengo hambre

-Wooow- grito Ruby emocionado al ver a gatomon- que hermosa poke.., digo digimon eres tu

-AH.. Gracias- dijo apenada gatomon

-te come un pokecubo- dijo dándole a gatomon un cubo rosado que al parecer le gusto mucho- espera déjame tomarte tus medidas- dijo sacando de la nada una cinta métrica

-¿Puedes darme otro pokecubo, por favor?

-Claro- aquí tienes, ahora déjame te pongo esto- dijo poniéndole a gatomon un hermoso gorro rosa y un suéter de color rosa

\- Te ves hermosa Gatomon- dijimos al unisonó patamon y yo

-Que gran talento tienes Ruby, ah por cierto soy takeru takaishi, tk-dijo Tk presentándose- y el es patamon

Gracias Tk. Ten este pokecubo patamon-dijo dándole a patamon un cubo pero color verde olivo

Y sepuso a hacer lo mismo que con gatomon.

Empezamos una conversación mientras el profesor y Crys preparaban la maquina que utilizaríamos. Nos comentaron sobre sus habilidades, sobre las batallas que tuvieron y los monstruos con los que se enfrentaron

-Bueno, no es la mejor pero puede servirles-dijo el profesor cuando llegamos a la maquina, y nos dejo con Cristal, que al parecer era la única que sabia usarla

-Crys, ¿puedes conectarte a Internet?-le pregunte

-si Kari, solo tengo que hacer clic aquí y... yata-dijo Crys- ¿Qué es esta extraña pagina?- dijo crys viendo algo que por fin reconocimos

-Mira kari, la puerta al digimundo, ya nos podremos ir

-¿En serio?, resulto muy fácil.- dijo crys- bueno llamare a los demás para que vengan a despedirse

-No es necesario están atrás de la puerta-dijo gatomon- huelo os ricos pokecubos de Ruby

-te dije que no los trajeras- dijo sapphire riñiendo al cordinador pokemon

Entraron todos uno por uno a despedirse

-Entonces si ven a Yellow o a Silver los ayudaran a regresar, por favor-dijo Red

-Por supuesto, solo tienen que mantener encendida esta maquina-dijo Tk

-Fue un placer conocerlos, ojala ponto volvamos a vernos-les dije y Tk. y yo apuntamos nuestros D-3 hacia el monitor y una luz nos absorbió.

Pero al parecer no fuimos los únicos que llegaron al digimundo

* * *

**POV SILVER**

-Entonces encontraste la forma de contactar a nuestros amigos?- le pregunto Yellow al pelirrojo

-Si, Genai y yo acabamos de crear este sistema que se puede comunicar atraves de distintas dimensiones pero para usarlos tenemos que utilizar una televisión

En ese momento salimos todos desde la casa de Genai

\- Que es eso-dijo Cody- ¿Que?

-que pasa Cody- pregunto armadillomon

-Chicos acabo de recibir dos señales en mi D-3 – grito Cody- son las señales de Kari y Tk

\- Haber dejame revisar-dijo Izzie- es cierto son Kari y Tk, triangulare su ubicación con el mapa del digimundo-dijo Izzie- que raro nunca habia visto esta zona

\- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vamos rapido a esa zona-dijo sora

\- Biyomon digivols a…. Birdramon –dijo biyomon y se transformo en un ave gigante

-Ahora seguimos nosotros-dijo tai y todos los demas digimon empesaron a digievolucionar

-Agumon digivols a… Greymon

-Gabumon digivols a … Garurumon

-Palmon digivols a… Togemon

\- Gomamon digivols a … Ikakumon

-Tentomon digivols a…. Kabuterimon

-V-mon digivols a.. Xv-mon

-Hawmon digivols a … Aquilamon

-Armadillomon digivols a … Ankylomon

-Wormmon digivols a ... Stingmon

-wooow que impresionante no lo crees Silver- me pregunto Yellow

Claro Yellow, sal Murkrow- Dije sacando a mi Pokemon

-Sal Kitty- dijo Yellow sacando a su Butterfree

Cada quien monto a su digimon y partimos hacia la señal que había recibido Cody

* * *

**POV KARI**

-¡Que bien que regresamos! , no pensé que fuera tan fácil-Grite al aire

-Si Kari, también me alegra que hayamos regresado, pero no fuimos los únicos

-A que te refieres Tk- pregunte volteándome- ¿Como llegaron aqui?

\- Fue sencillo solo queriamos tomarel te-dijo sarcasticamente gold

-Gold no tienes por que hablarle a Kari asi- dijo red

No podia creerlo, acababamos de salir de un problema y entramos en otro

-!Kary, tk¡- Alguien ,con una voz conocida gritaba: era Tai- chicos estan bien

Llegaron todos lo elegidos: Tai,Matt,Sora, Mimi,Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Daivis, Cody y Ken. También dos chicos que no conocíamos que de seguro eran Yellow y Silver

-CHICOS QUE BIEN QUE BUENO QUE REGRESARON- GRITO TAI CORRIENDO A ABRAZARME

-Oni-chan- grito Blue y fue a abrazar a Silver- te extrañe tanto

entonces todos nos abrazamos, nos presentamos Tk., Yellow, Silver y yo y cuando nos estábamos por enviar a los dex holders a su universo alguien disparo hacia la Televisión, destruyéndola

-Dex holders, Niños elegidos- dijo una extraña voz que venia de atrás de nosotros, así que volteamos- Los estábamos esperando

-TU- le grito Silver al señor que destruyo la televisión, estaba rodeado de dokugumon,Flymon y otros digimon y, supuse, Pokemon Insecto-¡Tu nos trajiste aqui no lo puedo creer¡, creía que estabas enfermo del corazón, Me mentiste Giovanni.

-Oh no pequeño silver, el no te mintio- dijo una voz y de repente empeso a emerger del cuerpo de Giovanni un extraño digimon


	2. La profecia se cumple

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, los de pokemon son de Satoshi Tajiri, los personajes de digimon no estoy muy seguro**  
**Advertencias: Insinuaciones al Viridianshipping, al Takari y talvez, solo tal vez un poco de OoC **  
**Nota: este fic pertenece a el topic " Re-Re-mix" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak(link en mi perfil)**

* * *

**POV NARRADOR FANTASMA**

Y de Giovanni empezó a salir una extraña criatura con forma de araña

\- ¡QUE LE HICISTE A MI PADRE¡- Grito Silver

-OH, ¿El pequeño Silvi-Chan esta preocupado por su papi?- dijo sarcásticamente la araña

-¡Solo yo puedo llamar a Silver asi¡ Blasty hidrocañon- ordeno blue a su Blastoise

Pero fue inútil , ya que un grupo de Beedrill se interpuso en el ataque

-!Tonta niña¡ eso nunca funcionara- dijo la araña- nuca me podrán vencer .conquistare al digimundo y destruiré al bosque verde y nadie podra dete..

-!Mega flama¡- grito Greymon lanzando su ataque que dio justo en el blanco

\- Bien hecho Greymon-felicito tai a su compañero- ¿Alguien sabe que es eso?

-Nunca he visto a un pokemon asi- dijo crys

\- listo lo encontré- dijo Izzie de momento- Es Parasimon, es un digimon de nivel definitivo. No puede sobrevivir si no tiene ningun huesped del cual apoderarse

-Entonces este es el plan-dijo Tai- Izzie y mimi se encargaran de los Kunemon y Dokugumon; Sora y joe se encargaran de los Flymon y Dokunemon; Yolei, Ken, Daivis y Cody trataran de rescatar al padre de Silver; Kari y Tk antes de que saliera del cuerpo del papa de Silver vi una flauta

-Debe de ser la misma que arukenimon utilizo aquella vez en la gran casa- dijo Kari

-Exacto, ustedes trataran de recuperarla, y mientras tanto Matt y yo nos ocuparemos de que no invada otro cuerpo- dijo tai terminando de decir el plan

\- ¿Y nosotros que haremos?- Pregunto Gold

-No soy su lider, no seria justo que les dijera que hacer- le respondio Tai a Gold y todos los dex holders voltearon a ver a Red

-¿Q-q-que? yo no soysu..- y a ver la mirada de los demás dijo- esta bien; Crys y Saph ustedes se encargaran de capturar a todos los Beedrill y espiqueen

-Entendido- dijeron estas dos al Unisono sacando las pokeballs que llevaba cryst en su bolso

-Ruby y Emerald, ayudaran a Tk y kari a conseguir la flauta

\- Perfecto- dijo Emerald

-Mis pokemon se ensuciaran, pero esta bien- dijo ruby

-Gold y Green ayudaran a capturar los demás pokemon insecto

-Entendido- dijeron los nombrados

\- y nosotros cuatro- dijo señalando a Blue, Yellow, Silver y asi mismo- Ayudaremos a que Parasimon no ocupe otro cuerpo

y asi se pusieron en marcha a cumplir con el plan

Crys gracias a su habilidad, y al la ayuda de sapphire, no tardo en capturar a todos los Beedrill y Vespiquenn, lo mismo habia pasado con Gold y Green

Izzie y mimi ahuyentaron a los Dokugumon y a los kunemon con el "Ataque de espinas" de togemon y el "electroshock" de kabuterimon

Todo el plan iba sobre ruedas

-Parasimon, rindete ahora o prepárate para ser vencido- dijeron los dexholder y los niños elegidos al unisono

-Nunca- grito - "Atadura Eléctrica"

Lanzo una red sobre los digimon y los pokemon los cuales se debilitaron, excepto Nefertimon , Pegasusmon, Chuchu y Sneseal

-Me ah llegado un correo de Gennai- grito Izzie- Dice:"_Niños elegidos he encontrado una nueva profecia que dice lo siguiente:_"Cuando la esperanza y la luz encuentren a los hijos del gran bosque tendrán que Unir fuerzas para derrotar un mal común que amenaza a ambos mundos"

-¿A que creen que se refiera?- Pregunto Tai

\- Lo de la luz y la esperanza siempre se refiere a Kari y Tk- dijo Matt- ¿pero no tengo idea a que se refiera con los hijos del gran bosque?

-¿Chicos no creen que se refiera al bosque verde?- dijo Blue

\- Entonces se refiere a nosotros Silver-dijo yellow- eso explica el porque Chuchu sigue de pie con Sneasel, Nefertimon y Pegasusmon

De repente Nefertimon y Pegasusmon regresaron a sus formas de gatomon y Patamon y empesaron a brillar junto a Sneasel y Chuchu

-Sineto que esta luz me llena de energia- dijo Gatomon- Gatomon Ultradigivols a ... Angewomon

-Yo tambien siento lo mismo- dijo Patamon- Patamon Digivols a ... Angemon

\- Tengo una idea ataquemos al mismo tiempo-dijo kari

-Flecha celestial

-Golpe de fe

\- Sneacel usa Rayo de hielo

-Chuchu usa Placaje Electrico

Todos atacaron y al recibir el impacto Parasimon se convertia en un digihuevo

-Todo ah terminado- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

Y de repente los dex holder fueron desapareciendo, regresando sanos y salvos a su mundo

El digihuevo de Parasimon se que do en la casa de Gennai.

* * *

Y este es el fin

espero les haya gustado


End file.
